


Unexpected Consequences

by LullabyLuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Child Abandonment, Medical Inaccuracies, Namikaze Minato Lives, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyLuna/pseuds/LullabyLuna
Summary: Minato was a sealing genius, one of the few from outside the Uzumaki clan. So on the night the Kyuubi is unsealed, he is prepared with a slightly updated seal. The shinigami takes a different price in exchange for sealing the Kyuubi into Minato’s son. Somehow, fate decides to play a crueler trick on little Naruto.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. A New Beginning to an Old Tale

Minato was prepared to die. Standing between the incarnation of a god of death and a raging tailed beast, his wife quickly bleeding out and weak post-birth but standing firm using her chakra chains to contain the monster that was once inside of her. He doesn’t expect either of them to survive the night. His fellow shinobi are outside his rapidly deteriorating barrier doing their best to move any civilians who were unfortunate to be caught in the firefight and preparing to fight should he fail to seal the beast. He mumbles an apology to the baby in his arms, far too young to understand. He offers his life and Kushina’s to the shinigami, and on what should have been the happiest day of the young couple’s life, the shinigami takes. The blond Hokage and his wife collapse, as the Kyuubi turns into smoke and light and is absorbed into the bundle inside Minato's arms. The shinigami lets out a guttural sound, and as Minato closes his eyes and the barrier fades he thinks he understands. The shinigami is laughing. 

When the barrier collapses, all the shinobi who had been standing at the ready tense. Most hesitate, an unexpected reaction for the highly-trained killers, but perhaps not unexpected in this situation. Shinobi are accustomed to fighting, but their targets are typically human, not monsters made of chakra and capable of destroying nations. The first to run into the scene is, of course, the Sandaime. He runs to Kushina. He saw the Kyuubi disappear and turn into smoke and wrongly assumed this meant the beast had returned to her. By his side is a high-ranked medic-nin, a woman by the name Aoko. She splits off from the Sandaime and runs to the fallen Yondaime instead, her hands already lit with healing chakra. She sees the child in his arms before anyone else, and seconds later when the rest of the shinobi forces have snapped into action and are by her side, the child is already in her arms and someone else takes up the task of healing the surprisingly light injuries of the body before them. 

Kushina and Minato are rushed to the hospital and in the excitement that follows the bundle in Aoko’s arms is quickly forgotten. Others who see her in the hospital hallway just assume that the baby is another unfortunate victim of the Kyuubi attack. But Aoko is unable to forget and hours later when the sun has risen and some of the tension has lifted from the village she subconsciously pieces together everything she saw happen in the barrier. The Kyuubi going wild, the Hokage literally summoning death, and the beast disappearing before the barrier collapsed. When the baby snaps his bright blue eyes open and begins to cry she realizes the thing in her arms isn’t a baby at all, but the Kyuubi. Standing she throws him into the arms of a nearby nurse and starts screaming. Civilians have flooded the hospital with all matters of injuries and inquiries, so by the time Hiruzen arrives the damage is done. They have heard Aoko, a respected ninja, yell and cry that the babe is actually the monster that killed their loved ones only hours ago. That she found the monster in the Yondaime’s arms and why didn’t she realize it sooner. 

Hiruzen, who still has the presence of a Hokage despite his retirement, commands the attention of everyone in the room as he enters, sighs, and walks over to Aoko and the nurse. He takes the small bundle from her arms and issues a command right then and there. He is one of a small number of people who knew of Kushina’s pregnancy and certainly knows more about sealing than the average shinobi so from what he was able to understand of Aoko’s screaming he pieces together the truth - the actual truth. He tells everyone in the room that the boy is not the Kyuubi, rather that he likely has the beast sealed into him by the Yondaime. Most are unable to comprehend the distinction between the two and are outraged when they are ordered not to speak about this information under the pain of death. He neglects to inform them that the baby now asleep in his arms is the Yondaime’s son. Konoha needs time to recover from the attack and announcing Minato’s son to the world would be inviting trouble. Besides, Hiruzen rationalizes, Minato can reveal that information himself when he wakes up and can protect him himself. 

He ordered some of his Anbu to take care of the child, including one wearing a dog mask who was likely the only other person inside of the village who would understand just who this baby was, so he knew the child would be safe for now. He then makes his way to check on his successor, who was lying unconscious in a hospital room. The medics were of the mind he would wake up in the next few days, that he only remained unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. Kushina, on the other hand, was greatly weakened and in a medically induced coma. He was told by her doctors to be cautiously optimistic. She had been responding well to treatment but was still touch and go. Her best hope would be if Tsunade returned in time to operate.

A reverse toad summon had told him that Jiraiya was on his way back and the slug princess wasn’t far and traveling at top speed. She wasn’t happy, but she would return just this once for her Minato and of her last remaining familial connections. Neither knew Kushina had gone into labor, neither knew that they were now godparents to Konoha’s newest Jinchuriki. Having just learned this information, Hiruzen decided he would wait and inform them after their arrival. The pair should be traveling at top speed, messaging would require them to stop to put up privacy seals, and the delay wasn’t worth the risk. Tsunade was Kushina’s greatest chance for survival. 

He hadn’t slept at all since the attack, but with a weary sigh, he made his way to the Hokage tower. The birds chirping and activity were a reminder that the village was very much alive despite the damage. The people already busy clearing debris. Konoha would recover, but it needed a strong leader to help fix all the broken pieces. He had assumed his former position as leader of the village with Minato out of commission for the moment but in a few hours the shinobi and civilian council would put it to a vote, that was practically guaranteed to pass and he would be officially reinstated as a Hokage of Konoha. The vote was mostly a waste of time, but the civilian council would likely throw a fit if he skipped. Another sigh escaped the world-weary man, he was too old for politics. As he reached the top of the tower overlooking the village, he could only be thankful that Minato was able to complete the sealing as quickly as he did. The damage could have been so much worse. He settled into the chair and lit his pipe, giving himself a quiet moment to collect his thoughts before returning to the work waiting for him. 

Elsewhere, walking out a decayed building was a weathered old man. He walked with a slightly hunched back and wooden walking cane. His steady pace was unhindered by the frantic medic-nin by his side begging for help - spinning a wild tale of how the nine-tailed beast was still very much alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small edit on 2/18/21


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was overwhelmed. In one evening his mentor, his father figure had become incapacitated, and Kushina, who was slowly working her way into his heart, was now on the brink of death with hospital workers rushing in and out of her room working overtime to keep her alive. The cherry on top of it all was the squirming bundle in his arms. The baby - no Minato’s son - was in his arms, his bright blue eyes alert and his little arms which had long escaped the blankets swaddling his tiny body were half raised with clenched fists toward Kakashi’s mask. It was disconcerting. Shouldn’t a baby, a newborn at that, be crying. He had been when he first awoke in that medic nin's arms, but since the Hokage had deposited him into Kakashi’s arms he hadn’t seemed the slightest bit upset or concerned where his mother or next meal was. “Oh shit,” thought Kakashi. The baby hadn’t eaten. He didn’t know much, or rather, anything about babies but everything needed food. But his mother wasn’t exactly in a position to provide. 

He had taken to pacing up and down the hallway, between Kushina and Minato’s rooms. Civilians had been asked to leave hours ago. And in the eerie quiet that had settled into the corridors he was left to with nothing to do but panic. 

“You look like you need some help.” a nurse called from behind him. Giggling she continued, “It’s not often I can tell an Anbu like you is in distress.”

Kakashi turned, still in his mask, not wanting to speak and risk identifying himself in any way, he simply nodded. 

“Ok, give him here.” 

Kakashi was hesitant, it was his task to protect Minato’s son. After the outburst from the med nin earlier he couldn’t be sure he could trust this nurse, but he didn’t have much of a choice. The few others that had initially been assigned to protect the baby had been reassigned to dispel the looting and other issues that had sparked in Kyuubi's awakening. He handed over the small bundle, ready to take any action necessary if he deemed the nurse a threat. 

“Oh you’re such a cutie and so calm huh,” she cooed to him. 

Addressing Kakashi she spoke again, “I’m guessing his momma is one of our new patients huh.” He nodded again. “Okay, come with me. We’ll get him in a new diaper and I'll teach you how to make some baby formula. I bet he's hungry.” 

He focused all his attention on what the nurse was saying. If he focused on that, he didn’t have to let his mind wander. He didn’t have to think about whether or not the people he considered family would still be there the next day. He was the textbook definition of Anbu elite. Hyperfocused on his mission, refusing to be distracted from it. 

He had taken to calling the baby “Mini Mina” in his mind. He knew Minato had wanted to name his son after a character in one of Jiraiya’s books, but he couldn’t call him that. The first time Mini Mina heard his name should be in his parent’s voice. 

He headed home with Mini Mina and enough supplies to take care of him for a week courtesy of the hospital nurse with strict orders to return if he thought the slightest thing might be wrong with Mina. Scrambling together a makeshift bassinet, he laid Mina down for sleep. And tried to go to sleep himself, but with his eyes closed he couldn’t stop his mind from racing in panic. Eventually he had to drag his futon right next to the bassinet. Only hearing the small puffs of breath Mina expelled was enough to quiet his fears. 

-

Miles away in Grain country, travelling across one of the more frequent ninja pathways in the first treetops were two women, a blond with a haggard looking expression and her companion, a brunette who was clearly not used to the pace they were making. In her arms was a small pink pig, who if pigs could have show such expression, had as much concern on her face as either of the women. Tsunade, the miracle medic nin, was rushing back to Konoha as fast as she could. Shizune, her companion, was struggling to keep her pace. She was not as experienced to traveling at such intensity and as a medic nin herself; she knew there was only so much her leg muscles had left to give.

Grain country wasn’t hostile to ninja from Leaf country, but they had a clear non intervention policy. If another ninja decided to attack them, they would do nothing to help or stop the fighting - as such Shizune couldn’t afford to fall behind Tsunade. 

Solely focused on making each step in front of her, she almost didn’t notice when Tsunade had stopped in front of her. 

The decline in Shizune’s speed hadn’t escaped her notice and no matter what Tsunade wouldn’t be leaving her behind. After all, no matter what was waiting for her back home there wasn’t a medic in the world she trusted as much as Shizune to match her pace in surgery. She made her decision and quickly paused to face Shizune. 

“I’m going to pick you up now” 

“Wha-?”

Tsunade held Shizune in her arms, the same way Shizune carried Tonton. A blush spread across her face, but she didn’t say anything. Traveling like this would be faster until she had some time to recuperate. Her chakra already spread and massaged the kinks in her calves hoping to speed up her recovery.

Even after traveling for hours without a break, they were still hours away from their destination. A place which Tsunade had been hesitant to return to. But despite everything, she would never be able to forgive herself if she let another loved one die. So, as fast as Tsunade could take them, into the path of the rising sun they travelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade arrives back in Konoha and scratches the surface of her nightmares, but Shizune is right there by her side.

The sight waiting for Tsunade and Shizune as they approached Konoha was beyond what they expected. It looked like a Kage had attacked with a vengeance, a wide expanse of the country’s prized forest had been leveled and beyond that trees lay strewn clearly snapped in half. The clean up crew all carried somber expressions even when they noticed their approach, Tsunade was something of a renowned miracle worker. Not only was she strong as to be expected of one of the Sanin but her medical skills also brought some hope to any battlefield she walked on, and yes the scene before her certainly looked like a battlefield. On the surface, her pace hadn’t changed and the 2 ninja who had broken off from cleaning during to greet her didn’t notice anything amiss, but Shizune still in her arms noticed the catch in her breath and the strength in her grip increase slightly. A battlefield was the last place Tsunade wanted to be. There was certainly less blood and bodies than she would have expected but she knew the atmosphere she was in, over experienced in the aftermath of war as she was. It was strange though, she might not be a master in collecting info like Jiraiya, but she heard things too as part of the ‘lifestyle’ she indulged in these days. She hadn’t heard of any nations having a grudge with Konoha that would have boiled to this point. No matter though, if Hiruzen thought she would be coming back to join whatever hostilities had broken out he had another thing coming. 

Back in Grain country she had been surprised by the third’s summons playing messenger. Unlike Jiraiya’s toads, monkey summons weren’t known for agreeing to help their contractractors outside of battle too often. But the monkey had expressed the urgency of her return. 

When she had left Konoha, she had been burning in turmoil over the deaths of her loved ones, she mentioned she wouldn’t return even if Hiruzen and her old teammates had come to her in person and begged her to return. It was a harsh walkout, but for years Hiruzen never seemed serious in asking her to return. In fact it had been some time since she had heard from him at all, so for his summon to say the third was begging her to come home for Kushina’s sake, and swear he wouldn’t stop her from leaving again whenever she wanted to. Well she might not be over her phobia of blood not willing to return to the battlefield, she couldn’t help but to be curious and willing to at least see what had happened to what little was left of her family. 

She had expected to learn Kushina was injured to some degree, but she wasn’t prepared for the story of the two Chunin before her spun. Letting Shizune back down, she ran toward the hospital, not waiting for the Chunin to finish getting her up to speed. Forgoing proper protocol too, while she hadn't been active in years she was still considered one of Konoha's shinobi, but she could visit Hokage Tower after seeing the extent of the damage Kushina had suffered. 

-  
Kakashi woke up at the break of dawn, a light sleeper his eyes were open as soon as the mini Mina to his left began stirring. He was crying lightly, as if he was afraid of waking Kakashi’s neighbors. His diaper was soiled, and Kakashi offered up a silent blessing for the Medic who had run Kakashi through what to do. Cleaning up the child as a shadow clone prepared a bottle of formula for his breakfast. Kakashi and his charge were expected to report to the Third in a few hours, but as looked down at the baby quietly sucking on the bottle already half asleep again, he decided the Hokage was used to his tardiness. Both of them could probably do with a few more hours of sleep after all.   
-

At the hospital, things had quieted down from last night’s excitement. Still there was an excitement running through the staff. Seeing Tsunade push through the doors and not so quietly demanding to see Kushina wasn’t something they expected. The older staff members remembered the void she had left, and most of the staff had idolized her, a figure they recognized solely through the sheer number of times she was pictured for groundbreaking medical techniques in their textbooks. Not caring, or recognizing the break in protocol, medical charts were quickly compiled and placed in the legend’s hands as one of the doctors in charge of Kushina’s treatment led the way to her room. 

“We- I can’t believe you returned, but just in time I hope. We have her stabilized, but the Hokage had assured us you would return, so we have held off on surgery. We would've done our best, but even Murata who has been head of surgery for 15 years can’t hold a candle to your success rate,” the doctor rambled on. 

Tsunade barely offered a grunt or acknowledgement to his words as she read through the medical notes in her hands. She had headed straight here on adrenaline like most of the decisions she made, but now she didn’t know if she was actually prepared to see Kushina and the state she was in. God, her hands were shaking. 

Shizune by her side, reached out her hands, clasping one in her own. She didn’t say anything but just clasped her hand harder when Tsunade turned to look at her. Tsunade had taken her and gotten her through all of her struggles when she was younger. She would be there now, at her side, a rock she could steady herself on now that she finally let herself back in unsteady waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented and gave me the motivation to finally continue the story.   
> I don’t know how people do it, and by it I mean update on a regular schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one version of many Naruto AU's I can't stop thinking about. Let me know what you think by commenting. (Seriously, if you want me to continue comments let me know people actually care to see this story continue.)   
> I also have a TimeTraveler!Naruto AU halfway worked out in my head, but I'm bad at the updating, so I'm going to stick with one story at a time.


End file.
